Blackwinged Angel
by Shia R. N
Summary: Tsukasa doesn't remember much of his past, and so he gets depressed rather easily. Someone is out to change that in the form of a wacked out Eraser named Azriel! Please R&R! [Discontinued]
1. Chapter 1

-1Alright! This is my first Juvenile Orion fic, and I've only read the manga, so I hope you'll all be patient with me! Anyway, I'm really happy to be writing this, it's really fun! Okay, on with the story!

Disclaimer- I do not own Juvenile Orion

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Israfel!" At first, Tsukasa Amou didn't turn, but after a quick moment he wondered if someone might be talking to him, after all, wasn't Israfel the name Lafayel had called him. He was sure it was, so he turned. A smiling girl, with short blonde hair that flipped out slightly smiled at him, her eyes closed with pleasure.

"Israfel! I knew it was you!" she grinned, but Tsukasa was only getting more confused.

"Excuse me?" he asked, "Do I… Know you?" she opened her eyes, looking suddenly distraught.

"E-excuse me," she said, "I- I must have been mistaken!" With that she dashed off.

"Wait!" Tsukasa yelled after her, but she was already gone. Troubled, he continued home with the ingredients he had just bought for supper.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"…I heard there's a new student joining our class toady," Naoya Itsuki was saying as Tsukasa entered the rooftop where they held their morning meetings. "Is there any truth to that, Nakaura Sensei?" Tomonori Nakaura pushed his glasses up his nose slightly before answering.

"Actually, there is," Tomonori said, "A transfer student, a girl, will be joining our class today. I believe she's from the Okinawa area." Tsukasa's ear perked up at this; the girl from before had seemed to have an Okinawan accent.

"Do you know what her name is? Have you met her?" he asked, speaking a little bit too fast and knowing it would raise suspicion.

"Her name, I believe, is Azriel Sagawa, and, no, I haven't met her yet, Tsukasa," Tomonori answered, "Why are you so interested?"

"No reason," Tsukasa shrugged, "We just don't get a new student everyday."

"He's right!" Mana Kirihara agreed, "I'm really excited to meet her!" Kaname shook his head at his childhood friend/love interest, and then wondered for a moment why Yi-xin Shiba, or Isshin, as they all called him, wasn't at the meeting.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"K-Kirihara-san, w-will you g-go out with me?" Isshin asked, and then sighed, realizing how stupid he must look, talking to a light post. _Still, _he thought with renewed enthusiasm, _how can I ever learn to talk to Kirihara-san like that if I don't undergo this training? This embarrassment is nothing when compared to me love! _Upon hearing a laugh from behind him, Isshin turned. _Did I say all that out loud?_

"Nooo!" the girl giggled, her eyes closed in a smile as her short blonde hair moved ever so slightly in the slight breeze. "But it's rather fun to listen to you think it!" Isshin blushed. The girl smiled wider as she went on, "Good luck with this 'Kirihara-san' of yours! You'll need it!" With that, she left, leaving Isshin as confused as ever.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello, my name is Azriel Sagawa," the girl introduced herself to the class, watching their faces as she spoke. She glanced at Tsukasa and lingered there for a second before forcing herself to move on. She had already found five students with power in this classroom, one of which she believed might be a mind breaker, and then there was the teacher, whom she was almost certain must have been from Wiz-dom. "I was raised in Okinawa, and my hobbies include cooking, singing, and, in general, just hanging out or listening to music."

"Alright," Tomonori said, "There is an empty seat in the back, next to Kirihara. Kirihara, please raise your hand." Mana did so and Azriel smiled as she head back to sit on her left side.

"It's nice to meet you," she said. _The mind breaker. _"I really do hope we can be friends!"

"Yes!" Mana agreed, a smile lighting up her face. Tomonori called for attention and class began.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_He doesn't remember, _she sighed, _but, of course he doesn't, Gabriel told you he had lost his memory… _She sighed again and felt a tear roll down her cheek. The park was practically empty now, anyway, but she still felt ashamed for letting her control slip. _Stop crying, that won't do anything. You'll just have to get to know him all over again, that's all._

"Azriel-san?" she looked up in response to her name. Mana was standing there, looking concerned. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," she smiled, "I'm fine."

"May I sit down?" Mana asked and Azriel nodded, scooting over to make room. They sat silently for a moment, "Azriel… do you like Amou-kun?" Azriel smiled, and then laughed.

"Where did you get that idea?" she asked through her laughter.

"Well," Mana said, "you kept glancing at him in class, at lease once every twenty minutes."

"You noticed something that small?" she asked, then shook her head, "It doesn't matter, he doesn't know who I am now."

"You were one of the people who knew him before? Before he lost his memory?" she asked, amazed, and Azriel looked surprised before nodding.

"And you must be his mind breaker," she said, "Gabriel told me about you."

"Gabriel?" Mana asked, and Azriel assumed they didn't tell her everything.

"Nothing," she said, "but I had heard of you. That you have at least one person from each faction, two from E.T.O., mind breaked. That is quite remarkable."

"Thank you!" Mana smiled, "but, please remember, Amou-kun is remembering more and more of his past all of the time now. It is only a matter of time until he remembers you, I'm sure of it!" Azriel blushed slightly, noting how deeply this girl had dove into her soul.

"I think I understand… Why so many call you Master," she said, and Mana smiled again.

"Azriel," both girls immediately recognized the voice as Tsukasa's and turned to him.

"Tsukasa Amou," Azriel answered.

"Hello, Amou-kun," Mana smiled, and Tsukasa greeted her before speaking once again to Azriel.

"You knew me?" he asked, "I knew you must have when you called me Israfel, but… How did you know I was here?"

"Gabriel told me, I ran into him and his master not too long ago," she explained, "And, a couple weeks ago, I saw La--" she suddenly remembered that Lafayel was dead, and refrained from saying it. "Anyway, there's lots of information telling where you are all over the place. I know you don't remember me, but you have no idea how happy I am to see you!"

"I don't know why…" Tsukasa said, then smiled, "But I'm happy to see you too, Azriel-san."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"God is my aid, how he loooooves me! God is my aid, how he loooooves me!" Azriel sang softly, watching the others discuss during the rooftop meeting.

"Why is _she _here anyway?" Isshin asked, pointing at Azriel.

"I was mind breaked," answered with a smile, "and Mana-san is my master now, Mr. Confess-to-a-Light-Post!" Itsuki smiled, suddenly interested.

"So she saw you doing something strange? Is that why you seem hostile to her?" he asked, clearly enjoying the caught look in Isshin's eyes.

"Personally," Haruna Itsuki said, "I like the idea of having another girl mind breaked." she turned to Azriel, a serious look on her face.

"You and I are rare creatures in this place," she informed her.

"True true!" Azriel agreed. Ignoring the audacity of everything around him, Tomonori turned to Azriel as well.

"If you knew Tsukasa before," he said, "Then you are most likely an Eraser, correct?"

"You are correct sir!" she answered.

"So, chances would have it, you weren't really raised in Okinawa, but in heaven."

"Correct again!" she laughed, "You're good at these guessing games! I did live there for a while though, about a year and a half, after I descended, and then I came here!"

"Why did you descend?"

"Didn't you ever learn that it's rude to ask so many personal questions?"

"Didn't your mother ever teach you to respect your elders?" Tomonori asked, and then immediately wished he hadn't.

"M-mother?" she asked, and started to cry. Frantic, Tomonori tried to apologize.

"I'm sorry, Azriel, I didn't mean to--"

"Just kidding!" Azriel said, wiping away the crocodile tears she had worked up, "I didn't even know what one of them was before I descended!"

"Um… Azriel-san?" Mana said, and Azriel turned to her, "May I see your wings?"

"Hmm? Of course!" Azriel closed her eyes for a moment and then her large wings appeared on her back, the feathers black, and tipped with red.

"Wow!" Mana blushed, "these are _amazing_!" Azriel blushed and muttered her thanks.

"Azriel, Azriel, Azriel…" Tsukasa murmured, trying to remember why the name itself sounded so familiar. "Azriel, Azriel… Azrael!" **(NOTE: The fact that these names are so similar is a total coincidence. I took the name Azriel from a list of baby names from before my brother was born (For if he was a girl) and liked the name.)**

"Hmm? What is it Tsukasa?" Isshin asked.

"Azriel, are you…!" Tsukasa asked, a hand over his mouth.

"Am I what?"

"Azrael, the angel of death, are you…" Tsukasa began.

"Spit it out!" Naoya exclaimed, impatient.

"…His _daughter!_"

Azriel laughed nervously.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two! Yay! I got somewhere! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this next section of the story.

Disclaimer- I do not own Aquarian Age- Juvenile Orion

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Er…" Azriel scratched the back of her head, "How to put this?"

"How about _bluntly_?" Tomonori suggested.

"_How _bluntly?" Azriel asked, a sweat drop appearing on her forehead.

"As bluntly as you can manage," Naoya said, "A one word answer would be nice."

"Maybe?"

"Doesn't count."

Azriel sighed, "Fine. Yes. I'm his daughter, but I have no connections to him anymore. I cut all ties a long time ago. I was kinda hoping you wouldn't remember that about me, Is- Tsukasa." (Azrael obviously has no imagination if he only changed one letter of _his_ name to name his _daughter._)

"Why wouldn't you mention that to us, Azriel?" Mana asked, looked slightly depressed.

"Because I don't like questions!" she snapped, and then reprimanded herself, continuing in a calmer voice, "I apologize, Master, I seem to be losing my control a lot lately."

"It's alright, Azriel-san," Mana assured her.

"Um, and could everyone stop calling me 'san'? It makes me twitch…" she muttered.

"Azriel… 'kun'?" Mana asked and a sweat drop formed on the head of each other person there.

"Chan! Chan would be fine!" Azriel said, waving her arms frantically. Mana laughed and Azriel regained a calmer demeanor. "Anyway, I've heard tell that your goal is to rid the world of sadness and pain, eh?"

"Yes," Mana said, serious about it, "That… is the only thing I want."

"Please, Master, don't lie to someone who can read minds," she said, "It has terrible consequences." Azriel ran a hand through her hair, "Not that _this _matters much, everyone here knows what it is you want, except, perhaps, you." She smiled. "I would suggest thinking on that." Without another word she headed off for class.

"The nerve!" Isshin fumed, "Talking to Kirihara-san like that!"

"Actually," Haruna put in, "I think she might be right. In fact, I know she's right. There is one other thing that Mana-san wants… Still, like Azriel said, it doesn't matter yet." She winked at Kaname, "It's not like it isn't obvious, after all." Kaname turned away to avoid looking into her eyes, and covered his mouth with a fake cough. He wanted almost exactly the same thing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"K-Kirihara-san! W-would you come to my basketball game?" Isshin asked, blushing. His practice subject today was a tree, embarrassing, yes, but he seemed to be getting better.

"How's the training going, Isshin sempai?" Azriel asked from behind him, making him jump. "In the next level, do you ask out female cats?" Isshin began to fume, he usually had trouble acting normal around girls, but this girl was such a tomboy, that he was able to treat her more like a boy.

"That's it!" He snapped, "I don't think I can take this anymore!"

"Why don't we have a fight then?"

"Lets!" Feeling energized from adrenaline, Isshin lunged forward for the first attack, as Azriel let her wings spread full. She smiled evilly, as she dodged his strike. She lashed out herself, her hand glowing with energy. Isshin returned her wicked smile, as he dodged, striking out at the same time. Azriel turned, trying to avoid the blow, and they jumped backwards with the realization that she had been hit. A small cut opened, a small amount of blood trickling down. Her face turned to rage as she saw that he had swiped right through her skirt.

"WHY YOU!" she yelled, then saw that Isshin was wavering. All of a sudden a stream of blood flowed from his nose and he fell backwards. Looking down at his face now, she wondered why he was so fun to tease. _Maybe I should ask Naoya-kun, _she mused, then tried to decide what to do with Isshin. _I can't just leave him here… I might be arrested for littering… _She rocked back on her heels and considered it a little more. _I don't know where he lives, so I can't take him home… _She raised an eyebrow with a wry smile, _Or can I? _She grabbed Isshin's ankles and began to drag him off.

_­­---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Where am I? _Isshin wondered as he opened his eyes. He was laying on a couch, but couldn't remember how he got there. _And why do I feel like I was just dragged in ditches, over gravel, and through bushes?_

"Mostly because you were." The voice made him jump, and he noticed that Azriel was sitting near by. "Be grateful I'm helping you, you ruined my favorite shirt!"

"Ruined…? Where am I?"

"You're at my house," Azriel answered, "We were having a little sparring practice and you cut my shirt open, you saw that, had a nose bleed, and then fainted."

"At your…!" Isshin said, sitting up suddenly. This was a dangerous place, and he knew it.

"Relax, the place isn't full of traps to kill you when you aren't on full-alert. Why would I drag you all this way just to do that?" She sighed, then stood up. "I'm going to get something to drink. Tea?" Isshin nodded, a little too stunned to do anything else. With that, Azriel walked into another room, leaving Isshin alone. Or so he thought.

"You're the first one she's brought home," a wispy voice commented from behind him. He turned around quickly to see a small darklore with cat ears and a long tail, "She never brings people home." The darklore, obviously a male, and very young, hopped over the back of the couch with grace only befitting a cat and landed nimbly beside Isshin. "Why are you so special? How do you know Azri-chan?"

"Uhh…." Isshin felt a bead of sweat trickle down the side of his face, unsure of how to answer, "I'm not special…?"

"Liar! She wouldn't bring you home without a reason!"

"I passed out…?"

"Nuh-uh! Maybe true, but not it! She leaves unconscious people on the street because it's there fault! Unless they're special!"

"Well, we have the same mind breaker," Isshin tried, thinking this one might pass.

"No! Has she brought anyone _else_ from your group here? No! Not even Israfel, the one she--"

"Ansett!" Azriel snapped, and the young darklore backed off. "That's enough. Isshin senpai is here because I brought him here. Why I brought him here is none of your business." Ansett looked her in the eyes, determined, then his lip quivered and soon he began to cry. "Oh, Ansett." She sat down the tray of tea she was holding and scooped him up into her arms, her eyes looking sincere and surprisingly soft, "Oh, Ansett, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. It's only natural for you to be curious. I'm sorry." She lifted the boys chin, and he opened his eyes to look into hers, though his tears continued flow. "Listen, Isshin sempai is from the Arayashiki faction, and he has also been mind breaked by Mana Kirihara-san, the one I told her about. I just thought you would want to meet him. He's not special to me, I'm sorry." The young boy wiped away his tears and tried to smile, but it was a little bit shaky. "If you're a good boy through this visit, I'll bring someone new next time, okay?" Ansett nodded. "Why don't you go make us some of your famous cake to go with the tea, Ansett? That would make me very happy." The boy smiled for real, delighted to be useful, nodded, and they headed for the kitchens. Azriel and Isshin sat quietly for a moment.

"…A-are…" Isshin began and Azriel listened intently, "Are you a mind breaker?" Azriel laughed, a true laugh, not like the teasing one he had heard before, and Isshin found that he liked the sound.

"No," Azriel told him when she had finished laughing, "No, I'm not. I saved Ansett's life a long time ago and now he feels that he owes me servitude. He's kinda like a little brother, a really protective little brother." She looked him in the eyes. "I'm also really sorry about what I said, about you not being special. It make's it sound like I don't want to be friends, when I do. I just didn't want you to have to find a way to walk out of here with one of your limbs chewed off."

"No offence taken," Isshin answered, with a shrug of his shoulders. He thought of what the boy had said, _'She leaves unconscious people on the street because it's there fault! Unless they're special!' _He now understood that the boy knew _he _was special because she took him off the streets that way, and didn't want to lose that feeling, or share it with someone else.She smiled at him and he found himself blushing slightly. He quickly looked away, reminding himself that he cared for Mana.

"All done!" Ansett sang as he came in, and handed a cake to each of them. Isshin noticed with dull annoyance that that Azriel's was shaped like a heart while his own looked more like a lump something had left behind. As Ansett sat down near Azriel with a close-eyed smile on his face, she mouthed the words 'I wouldn't eat that'. Isshin felt another sweat drop form, and knew there would be a lot to sweat about that night.


	3. Chapter 3

Okaaaay Chapter three! Phew! Haha, this story is really fun to write though, even though I'm so slow! Veirzehung!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You want us all to come to your house, Azriel-chan?" Mana asked, a slightly confused look on her face.

"That's right! You see, I live with a young darklore and I've been telling him stories about you all," she explained, "The other day Isshin-senpai had a little accident and got knocked out, so I took him to my place, and now my little friend wants to meet _all_ of you."

"And he wants to meet us knowing I'm a mind breaker?" Mana asked, and Azriel seemed genuinely amused.

"Don't worry about him," she told Mana, "As far as I know, the kid can't be mind breaked."

"Yeah, he's too loyal to this--" Isshin was cut of as Azriel hit him.

"He is really loyal, but first impressions are everything with him. If he likes you at first he can become totally devoted, but if he dislikes you, then, chances are, he'll always hate you. Don't worry though, he's promised to be on his best behavior if you come."

"Okay then, I'll come!" Mana decided.

"I'm in," Kaname said, knowing he couldn't trust Mana to stay safe alone.

"Eh, I have the day off from my part-time job," Naoya said, "So I guess I'll come."

"Which means I'll tag along," Haruna smiled.

"I'd like to see your house," Tsukasa commented.

"I don't have a choice. If I don't go the kid'll think he's won," Isshin nodded.

"And I'll go to keep the rest in line," Tomonori decided, but everyone knew that he just didn't want to leave Tsukasa alone in the midst of so many loonies.

"Great!" Azriel smiled, "After school then!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So many people!" Ansett exclaimed as the seven guests sat down in the living room. Azriel smiled.

"Don't be rude; introduce yourself."

"Yes Ma'am," he said, and hoped down from the chair he had been curled up in. He bowed before them. "Hello, my name is Ansett. I am, obviously, a darklore, and I like cake."

"Oh, he's so cute!" Mana exclaimed, kneeling down to hug the young darklore. "You didn't tell us he was so adorable!"

"Be careful, Master, he's a lap cat when he really starts to like you," Azriel cautioned, but it was too late, Mana was already sitting down and the tiny darklore was curled on her lap, purring. "That's Mana Kirihara, Ansett, now let the others speak to you before you get too comfortable." Obediently, Ansett sat up, his purring almost inaudible, opened his eyes and kept alert to hear what might be said next.

"This is Kaname Kusakabe, the darklore I was telling you about," Azriel said, patting Kaname's shoulder, she then moved between Naoya and Haruna, "This is Haruna and Naoya Itsuki, twins, and E.G.O., Then there's Tsukasa Amou, who I've mentioned to you, I'm sure, as Israfel, Eraser, and Tomonori Nakaura Sensei, Tsukasa's guardian, and of Wiz-dom. And, of course, you already know Isshin-senpai."

"A pleasure," Ansett said, bowing again, without standing, "It is truly an honor meeting you all." He shot a dirty look at Isshin, "Although I'm not sure why _that thing _is here. I didn't say I wanted him to come back."

"You're special, Ansett, but I can still invite who I please to my house," Azriel said, and Isshin could see how careful she was being with her tone.

"Yes, Ma'am," Ansett smiled, "Now, may I relax for a bit?"

"Of course," Azriel nodded, and Ansett smiled wider, purring much louder as he curled up once more. They all sat and talked for a while, before Mana finally asked to see Azriel's room. After agreeing, Azriel kindly asked Ansett to get off of Mana's lap and go make some cakes for them all. He nodded happily and did some acrobatics to get to the kitchen.

"Follow me," Azriel smiled, and led them up a flight of stairs to the second floor. She quickly showed them a few other rooms, the bathroom, an exercise room (which Isshin approved of whole heartedly), and a spare room, which she said was meant to be 'Ansett's den', but he slept anywhere he wanted, anytime he wanted, so it was hardly ever used and became a spare room. Then, finally, she led them into her room, which seemed oddest of all to them. The walls were a mellow green, not bright, but certainly not dark, and there wasn't really much in there. A bed, a wardrobe and a small table was all their was, nothing out, everything was neat. (Apparently, they expected it to be a jungle.)

"What are all these pictures on the walls?" Naoya asked, "They're mostly of you. Why?"

"Oh," Azriel blushed, "The pictures are Ansett's, he spends quite a bit of time in here when I'm off at school, so I let him decorate the walls how he likes."

"I see," Itsuki mumbled, and then Ansett called them down for cake.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"A heart for Azri-chan, a star for Mana-chan, a bell for Haruna," Ansett said, serving the shaped strawberry cakes to the girls first, then he moved on to the boys, "A 'Mana-chan' for Kaname-kun," he winked, and Kaname blushed slightly, while Itsuki chuckled, "A swimsuit model for Kaoya-kun."

"I love this kid!" Kaoya exclaimed, staring at his cake, the frosting done perfectly to look exactly like a swimsuit model, "This is genius!"

"Thank you," Ansett bowed, then moved on, "A cross for Tomonori-san, a set of wings for Tsukasa-kun…" He glared at Isshin for a moment, then thrust a plate into his hands, "Here." He then moved to sit down and eat his own yarn ball shaped cake while Isshin stared dumbstruck at the exact replica of what he had been served before.

"Hmm," Azriel said, sitting her plate down, "your cake looks yummy, Isshin, mind if I take a bite?" Immediately, a blur ran through and grabbed Isshin's plate.

"Er, it seems I made a mistake with this one," he said, "I'll be right back!" With that, he dashed out of the room.

"He had hidden laxatives in your cake, Isshin-senpai," she explained, "He'll do it right this time."

"Tada!" Ansett exclaimed, rushing back in with a new cake, "A yin-yang symbol for Isshin-kun!" He put the plate into Isshin's hands and quickly went back to his seat, looking innocent.

Azriel took a small forkful of the cake and smiled. "Yum," she said, "Probably one of the best you've ever made." She patted Ansett affectionately, "Good job." Ansett smiled, his eyes closed with pleasure as he began to purr. After everyone had finished their cake, Azriel announced that it was late enough, and that she needed to get some extra sleep after she finished her homework. She saw everyone out the door and breathed a huge sigh of relief..

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You took them to see your room?" Ansett asked, as she tucked him into bed, he almost always went to sleep when she did so that they could wake up around the same time.

"You know as well as I do that I wouldn't," she said, "I showed them your room and the spare room, I didn't think they needed to see mine, really."

"Because it's _bad_?" Ansett asked.

"Yes, because it's bad," she agreed, thinking of her own room in the basement, then kissed his forehead, "Goodnight." She began to walk out. "Ansett?"

"Yes, Azri-chan?" he asked.

"Do you now call Mana-san 'Master'?"

"No," Ansett answered, a slightly twisted smile on his face, "Never would."

"I thought not," Azriel smiled, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Ansett smiled more sincerely, "Master."


End file.
